


Our Sweet Future

by misura



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, Archy, a slap from you is like a little love tap," Johnny said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sweet Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feverbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/gifts).



"You know, Archy, a slap from you is like a little love tap," Johnny said. "A harkening back to the happy days of my innocent youth, when all I wanted to do was make music and smoke weed and touch myself while fantasizing about you coming upstairs to give me a proper talking to. Naked."

"Is that a request to get over there and hit you?"

Johnny considered. "Well, it does seem to get the creative juices flowing. Say, you wouldn't happen to know a proper word to rhyme with 'hypothermia', would you?"

"I thought we talked about this. I'm not going to hit you anymore. You're my boss; it just wouldn't be right. I can't go around hitting my boss. People'd talk. Fact is, they already do."

" 'Hypothermia', Archy. Try to keep up, will you?"

Archy sighed. "I don't know. Egomania?"

Johnny played a few bars on the piano. "Never go into the music business, Arch. Far too many people with no talent whatsoever inflicting themselves on the poor, unsuspecting ears of our nation's finest and brightest already."

"Think it's a bit late for me to change careers now, anyway."

"You make me feel like a senicophile."

"I don't think that's a word."

"Someone upon whom the world has inflicted a strong sexual desire for old men," Johnny said. "Comes from the Latin word 'senex', meaning 'old man' and the Greek 'phileh', meaning 'to love'."

"So what does that make me? A fucking pedophile?"

"Nothing so heinous," Johnny said. "I think I was at least twelve, the first time you hit me."

"Fucking hell. Can we maybe talk about something else, do you think?"

"Anything your heart desires, Arch. Would you like to tie me up? Did you ever fantasize about whipping me, maybe? A good paddling?"

"Gagging you sounds extremely attractive right now."

"Naw," Johnny said. "Sorry, doesn't do a thing for me. I mean, where's the fun if you can't hear me call you names? Besides, it would be rather irresponsible, wouldn't it? We're adults now, Arch. No more kids' games. When we play, we use a safeword. And how am I going to tell you to stop fucking treat me like I'm made of china with a gag in my mouth?"

"There's just no talking to you sometimes, is there?"

"I wouldn't know," Johnny said. "I mean, I so rarely talk to myself anymore these days. I think I might miss me a little sometimes. Not to imply you're not a sparkling conversationalist, Arch - except, that, well, you're not. No offense, but 'hypothermia'? That should've been a doozie."

"Yeah? What's the proper rhyme, then?"

Johnny lit a fresh cigarette and started playing again. "It'll come to me. Never fear."


End file.
